


Gentleman's Code

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true gentleman always follows a code of conduct. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Code

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "cold case" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010, well before the episode it resembles.

“If you think about it, this is good news,” Beckett shivers.

“Freezing to death is good news?” Castle’s unsuccessfully trying to pry the freezer door open.

“We must be on the right track if someone’s trying to kill us for investigating a thirty-year-old murder.” She chatters, stomping her feet.

Castle gives up on the door and starts unbuttoning his overcoat. “You take this …”

“Castle, I can’t.”

“Take it. At least I can die a gentleman.”

“We’ll share.”

Castle gathers the freezing detective in his arms as she burrows under the heavy overcoat. “This is better than dying a gentleman.”


End file.
